Reencuentro después de la Muerte
by Bullfight30stm
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Jiraiya perdió la vida en su enfrentamiento contra Pain, pero ¿qué paso después con él? Sencillo, se reencontró con su antiguo alumno Minato Namizake, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, ademas de que le tiene que ayudar al rubio a encontrar la paz. Una pequeña conversación entre estos dos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y este fic esta basado en el capítulo 133 del anime.

*Letra cursiva son pensamientos*

* * *

Sabía que era el final, sentía como empezaba a perder la conciencia -_¿voy...a morir? ¿He fallado...?-_

No es como vives sino como mueres en el mundo ninja...un shinobi no es reconocido por como vivió sino por todo lo que logró hacer antes de su muerte. Mirando atrás, mi vida no ha sido más que fracasos... continuamente fui rechazado por Tsunade... No pude detener a mi amigo... Y no me fue posible incluso defender a mi estudiante ni a mi mentor... comparado con los grandes logros de el Hokage, mis acciones son insignificantes, insignificantes las cosas que hice. Ojala pudiera haber muerto como cada uno de los Hokage. Una historia solo es bueno como su último giro de los acontecimientos, el giro de la trama. ¡Los fracasos deben considerarse como meras diversiones! Ellos intentan perfeccionar sus habilidades. Viví creyendo eso... Y en el regreso, juro que me gustaría realizar una obra tan grande que se olvidarían todas mis fallas... ¡Y moriría siendo un espléndido Ninja...! Al menos, así se suponía que sería... Pero..con el giro de mi trama... Mi historia, termina así... La profecía del Gran Anciano decía que guiaría a ese revolucionario, una persona que haría una gran elección, que traería una gran estabilidad o una gran destrucción al mundo Ninja. Pensé que podría derrotar a Pain, detener a Akatsuki y salvar al mundo Ninja de la destrucción... Pero al final fallé en esa decisión también. Que lamentable... ese será el final para "La Historia del Galante Jiraiya" una historia sin ningún valor...

Un flash-back lo saco de sus pensamientos y Minato le decía que el libro era muy bueno y que parecía que todas eran sobre sus aventuras, le gustaba la manera de pensar del protagonista por lo que había decidido y le pedía permiso de usar el nombre de éste y dárselo a su propio hijo, lo cuál lo conmovió mucho. Naruto, ese era el nombre, más imágenes sobre el chico aparecieron en su cabeza, de cuando le dijo que se volvería Hokage, uno que superará a todos los anteriores a él y que nunca retiraría sus palabras pues ese era su camino del Ninja.

-_Naruto... Ahora que pienso en ello, tu eres igual que el protagonista de mi novela, has heredado los deseos de Kushina y Minato, sus esperanzas... Y sin embargo... yo..._ -Un ninja es aquel que perdura, aquel que es valiente. El atributo más grande de un Ninja no es el número de Jutsus que domina, lo más importante es...¡Las agallas para no rendirse nunca!-_ Nunca te retractes de tus palabras y nunca te rindas... Naruto, si ese es tu camino Ninja entonces como tu mentor no tengo negocios pendientes... ¡Todo el mundo sabe que un alumno hereda el camino Ninja de su maestro! No es así ¿Naruto?-_ con pura fuerza de voluntad se levantó lo ás que pudo, Pain que hasta entonces lo creía muerto se dirigió hacia él de nuevo, Jiraiya comenzó a escribir con chakra un mensaje clave en la espalda del sapo_ -Nunca te des por vencido, esa era la verdadera elección que tenía que hacer!_ -un ataque del enemigo-_ Naruto... Tú eres el niño de la profecía, ahora estoy seguro. ¡Os dejo el resto!_- El fuerte golpe enemigo destruyo la roca sobre la cual se posaba y comenzó a sumergirse en el agua, no trato de salir, simplemente se dejó ir, ¿hacia su final? Si, pero con una inmensa paz y una sonrisa en su rostro.-_ "La Leyenda del Galante Jiraiya" ahora acabará un poco mejor, espero. El último capitulo será "La rana deriva en el pozo del gran océano". No esta mal, no esta mal del todo... Ahora, ha llegado el momento que deje mi pluma... Ah ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo debería llamarse la secuela? Vamos a ver... "La leyenda de Uzumaki Naruto" Si... suena bien..._

Naruto saltaba de árbol a árbol, él junto con otros shinobi de Konoha habían salido en busca de Sasuke, pero algo lo dutubo, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro pero cuando volteó...no había _nada_.

-Jiraiya-sensei-

-¿Minato?- No sabía en donde se encontraba pero encontrarse con su estudiante fue una gran sorpresa. Ademas de porque hasta donde el sabía su alumno había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Trató de recordar...

-No puedo decirle que me alegro de verlo... en estas circunstancias...

-Así que sí estoy muerto...- soltó una pequeña carcajada, y fue cuando empezó a recordar su encuentro con Pain. Minato no sabía si esperaba una respuesta a eso así que simplemente sonrió con tristeza- No me veas así chico... se suponía que yo moriría antes que tu, pero por hacerte el héroe...

-No me arrepiento, en realidad ya no tiene caso hablar de eso ahora... aunque- su sonrisa ahora era de felicidad genuina- ¿sensei? Muchas gracias por cuidar de Naruto.

-Es un buen chico, y un excelente shinobi.

-Aunque tuvo que pasar por una infancia difícil...- Ahora el rubio tenía una expresión seria. No esperaba que la villa tratara a _su_ hijo literalmente como a un _monstruo_ después de sellar medio kyubi en él no era mas que el héroe de Konoha. Una vez hubo muerto se había vuelto un simple espectador y la única persona que le importaba velar era a su hijo, y le había sido muy doloroso verle llorar a causa de golpes y maltratos por parte de civiles o incluso otros shinobi algunos incluso los conocía, también una simple mirada de odio provocaba dolor al pequeño y a sí mismo a la vez. Y lo que más odiaba era no poder hacer nada para consolarlo, había crecido sin un padre ni una madre, nadie que le ofreciera cariño cuando más lo necesito. La culpa lo obligaba a permanecer aún en ese mundo por esa razón tampoco podía estar cerca de Kushina, ella estaba en paz, ella no había sellado un monstruo en su hijo ni lo había obligado a vivir una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor, esa era _su_ pena para vivir...

Jiraiya parecía saber lo que estaba pensando y de inmediato se vio con la necesidad de hacer algo, no era justo cargar con tanta culpa.

-Esa infancia lo hizo lo que es hoy... chico, no ganas nada pensando en cómo hubiera mejorado su vida al no ser el jinchuriki del kyubi, si es que nada de eso hubiera pasado Naruto no sería el chico que es hoy, sabe sobre la amistad y posee la voluntad de fuego, incluso sabe lo es no tener nada o a nadie y eso le hace valorar lo que tiene y luchar incansablemente por cumplir sus sueños y ganar respeto por parte de los demás, tu que lo llevas observando un tiempo deberías haber notado la grandeza que posee, acepto que es un idiota... aun así todos depositan su fe en él ciegamente yo mismo lo hice, la admiración que obtendrá todos sabrán que se la ha ganado, algún día será llamado héroe y probablemente también cumpla ese raro sueño de convertirse en el mejor Hokage... ese día, habrá triunfado en la vida.

Minato de verdad agradecía las palabras de su sensei, se había estado culpando todo este tiempo por la vida que le había tocado llevar al inocente niño, pero Naruto ya no era un niño, era un shinobi. Sin darse cuenta el niño solitario que llegaba llorando a su casa, había ido consiguiendo uno que otro amigo, y el número de personas iba incrementando fácilmente por el buen espíritu y actitud del pequeño rubio. Ya no lloraba. Incluso había conseguido un discípulo que lo trataba como a un hermano, y se había enamorado, tal vez la chica no le correspondiera pero el amor puede lograr cosas increíbles la rivalidad y ambición de traer a su amigo de vuelta de la oscuridad le inspiraban y lo hacían entrenar y superarse cada vez más. Estaba orgulloso, claro que lo estaba. Su hijo ha crecido y lo ha hecho bien.

-Ha crecido bien...- Se repitió, seguía con la mirada perdida pero ahora se le veía feliz.

-¿Eh? Ohh.. claro, bueno tuvo un grandioso maestro- lo dijo con tono juguetón.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas pervertido con tus libros, _ero-sennin_- ahora era Minato quien se burlaba de su maestro.

-¡Ah! Ya no hay respeto...- y empezó a mascullar otras palabras que el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar, pero después de un momento ambos comenzaron a reír.-Es momento de seguir adelante, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-...- Era difícil pero se había quedado bastante más tiempo de lo que era normal, ya tendría otra oportunidad de verlo, después de todo antes de morir le había puesto un poco de su propio chakra con ese mero propósito. Ya no había culpa en su corazón y estaba ansioso por ese día en el que conocería a su hijo, hasta entonces tenía que seguir adelante como dijo Jiraiya, después de todo había estado mucho tiempo lejos de una pelirroja por la que _moría_ por ver.- Si, es hora de avanzar- Y así mentor y alumno siguieron su camino.

* * *

Había buscado una historia de estos dos y me sorprendió que no hubiera, es que los amo a los dos, por eso me decidí a hacerla aunque fuera sobre la muerte de Ero-sennin :( pero es un bonito reencuentro. Ahora sabemos que ambos están en paz. Y no se si hubiera sido mejor que Jiraiya se hubiera quedado junto con Minato en la Tierra, digo, así podría espiar a Tsunade todo el tiempo que quisiera jajaja

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció... :)


End file.
